The primary purpose of this proposal is for the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences to participate actively in cooperative clinical trials of the Southwest Oncology Group. The Southwest Oncology Group is a major multidisease, therapeutic research organization consisting of 24 full member institutions. The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences has been a member of the Southwest Oncology Group for 27 years and currently ranks eleventh within the Group in patient accessions. A full complement of 20 physician investigators in a variety of scientific disciplines at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences is committed to participation in cancer chemotherapy, surgery, and radiotherapy clinical trials. The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences has assumed a leadership role in the Group in the study of optimal management of elderly cancer patients. Drs. David A. Lipschitz and Barbara Neilan co-chair the newly-formed Standing Committee on Cancer Management in the Elderly for the Southwest Oncology Group, and are working with the Southwest Oncology Group Statistical Office in a retrospective analysis of Southwest Oncology Group patient records, to address specific questions regarding response and tolerance of elderly cancer patients to chemotherapy. A large number of new cases of head and neck cancer seen at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences will be entered onto Southwest Oncology Group protocols or local pilot studies. Likewise, many new cases of melanoma referred to the surgical oncologists will be entered onto cooperative clinical trials. In addition, the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences has 10 physicians who are active participants in the Southwest Oncology Group Cancer Control Program. Over the past six months, 30 new patients were registered on Cancer Control protocols. Recently, a proposal for a Cancer Center at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences was approved by the Board of Trustees. With the establishment of a Cancer Center, the referral of new cancer patients will be increased. Furthermore, the close association of investigators in multidisciplinary oncology clinics at the Cancer Center, will ensure high quality participation of the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences in multimodal group protocols.